


The House on Chessman

by Stralia_Harker



Series: The House On.. Series [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Sex, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: What's behind the doors of the museum like house on Chessman?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: The House On.. Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632169
Kudos: 20





	The House on Chessman

Loch Nora was the rich neighborhood. It’s where the kids came on Halloween in order to get the good candy. The houses were spacious and most of them had pools. This was where the good families lived, their names preceding them in the town. This was where the house on Chessman was located, Steve Harrington’s house. It was in this house, where the only signs of life were in a bedroom upstairs. The rest of the house impeccably staged and mostly off limits. Steve didn’t mind, he only used his room, the kitchen and the family room. 

He’d been alone in the house for as long as he could remember. The longest period his parents had been home was around two weeks, all three of them had been miserable, Steve tip toeing around them, his parents trying hard to acknowledge their only child. Steve was a show pony, his sole purpose was for show. Once a year they took a family photo so his parents could show off their son, the perfect family they created. He’d smile awkwardly in the photo, doing his part to help maintain the image they had so carefully crafted. 

He drove a brand new BMW, not because his parents believed he deserved the best, but because, what would people think if they didn’t buy the best. He had designer clothes, fancy electronics and all the best money could buy. The Harrington’s couldn’t have anyone thinking anything less of them. The maid came on Tuesdays and Thursdays, on Sundays someone was sent to make sure the kitchen was stocked, meals cooked for the week. Special care was taken to give the illusion they cared about Steve. Really he was just a chore on their weekly to-do list. 

People assumed he was to work for his father when high school was over. The reality was that his father had already picked a successor and Steve was never on that list. His parents had little faith in his ability, he’d always been a C student, and even those were barely earned. In seventh grade they had hired a tutor, it was going well until she mentioned words like “learning disability” and “dyslexia” She was let go the next day, there were no more tutors for Steve. He struggled through each year, just barely getting by. 

His senior year started out rough. He had fallen from grace as the schools king, his grades were embarrassing and he no longer had his girl. The house seemed emptier without Nancy coming over to brighten it up. His father had informed him that at the end of the school year he would have to find him a job. He would be allowed to stay in the house, but he was now going to be in charge of the expenses. His father felt Steve needed to learn responsibility , as though he hasn’t demonstrated that by staying in school and managing the house since he was 13. 

Then the Billy incident happened. While everyone close to him was angry with Billy, Steve tried to remind him that he shouldered some of the blame. He agrees that Billy went too far, but Steve had lied. Billy did have a point, he found his sister, alone, in a strange house, with a group of boys that he didn’t know. I mean if Steve hadn’t lied the whole incident might have been avoided. He has a scar on his head now. 

When his parents were informed they simply asked if they needed to come home. No need. Then next time was when his father addressed him, asking if he was to expect a lawsuit. Once he was done with his lecture and Steve was asked what he had to say for himself, Steve simply mentioned that he was the one who had been attacked. He didn’t wish to talk about it anymore and the subject was dropped. 

Steve had gone back to school with great trepidation. He wasn’t sure what Billy had told people but he was ready for Billy and his lackeys. He didn’t see Billy for over a week. When he returned he was injured. Steve at first thought “good, he deserves it.” Karma and all that but upon closer look, Billy’s fire was out. Whatever had happened, Billy had paid in more ways than one. This wasn’t the same boy that roared into town in the blue camaro, this was someone else. 

Later that day there was a knock on his door, Billy. He came to apologize, he kept his head down not meeting Steve’s eyes. Steve thought about rebuffing him, telling him to go to hell. He was all set to then Billy said, “It wasn’t you I was seeing, it was him.” And Steve knew who he was, the same him that was responsible for Billy’s current condition. Steve accepted the apology. Billy left and once again the house was empty. 

Steve heard the rumors around town, the stories Neil Hargrove spread about his son. He asked Billy if it bothered him, Billy just shrugged and told him he knew why they believed Neil. Then he thanked Steve believing him and not Neil. With each new injury came a new conversation between the two. Steve gave Billy pieces of his life and Billy told Steve about each injury, sometimes even showed him the places that had scarred. Billy started to see Steve as someone who understood him not someone who pitied him. This strange friendship of theirs was about the only good thing Billy had going. 

Billy wasn’t allowed to go stay in his house when Neil was particularly nasty with him. Neil didn’t want Susan or Max to see Billy. So as soon as Neil was done he’d throw Billy’s keys at him and tell him not to come back til the bruises faded, and under no circumstances was he to go to school. He used to have to find a place to park and he’d stay in the camaro. He’d been able to stash some blankets and an overnight bag with clothes and toiletries in the trunk. Now he could go to Steve’s. Over in Loch Nora, the house on Chessman, there was his safe place. 

So while everyone wondered where Billy was, Steve could relax, he knew. Billy was safe in his room, sleeping peacefully. While he was trying to pay attention to his teachers, Billy was cocooned in his blankets, injuries healing. He’d get home from school and tell Billy about the new rumors. They both got a kick out of them. Steve would heat up dinner and Billy would help Steve with his homework. He was patient, something Steve didn’t expect. The Billy who felt safe was worlds away from the Billy who was always in survival mode. Steve had asked him to go to the police so many times, so he could always feel safe. Billy refused. Said no one would believe him.   
So Steve gives him this, a safe place. 

Steve’s not sure when it all changed between he and Billy, all he knows is that the moment his friends lips found his was the happiest he’s ever been. He and Billy explored this new development in the safety of his house. The nice thing about Steve’s businesslike relationship with his parents is that they called ahead, treated him like a client mostly, making sure he was available, and making sure the house would be ready for their return. So he and Billy were free to take their time learning each other’s bodies, falling asleep curled in each other’s arms. 

Once Susan and Max moved out, Billy wasn’t able to escape as much. His father didn’t have to hide him from anyone. Still, Billy would sneak out and make his way to Steve’s. They’d spend the few hours they had wrapped up in each other, until Billy had to sneak back home. As soon as Billy left Steve would think of ways to get him out of that house, keep him safe. Of course as small towns go, nosy neighbors informed Steve’s father of the Hargrove boy’s comings and goings. Steve’s dad read him the riot act, telling him not to let trash like that around their house. And the hours he came, only one thing happened at that time, and Steve’s father let him know in no uncertain terms that he had better clear up any doubts about his sexuality. The Harrington name was on the line. 

Billy disappeared. The house on Chessman was quiet. Steve had left. He needed out. He’d had it out with his father. It was clear where they both stood. He invited the kids over for one last get together. Told them he’d write when he got settled. Told them he loved them and would see them again, he just wasn’t sure when. He drove out of Loch Nora and out of Hawkins, making his way to a life where he would be seen.


End file.
